leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Braum/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Braum, the Heart of the Freljord Learn to flex your protective muscles and master the art of your friends and your foes in the Champion Spotlight. Braum's a tanky defender able to deflect both enemy attention and damage away from his teammates. During laning, dish out to your enemies before letting your marksman trigger your 's stun, or, when you ally starts taking damage, quickly reposition with before using to save them from further harm. As the enemy team starts gathering, smash through their defenses with 's huge shockwave before slowing fleeing stragglers with . Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Work with your allies to stack , encourage them to basic attack marked targets. * in front of squishy friends and shield them from projectiles with . * leaves a powerful slow zone, position it well to split teamfights and slow the enemy approach. ;Playing Against * Braum must land or a basic attack to start . If you get marked, exit combat range before getting hit 3 more times to avoid the . * Braum's has a long cast time, use that extra time to dodge. Walking over the left behind will slow you, position so that you don't need to cross it. * gives Braum extremely strong directional defense, either wait until it is down or outposition the ability. Tricks ;Ability Usage * is a stacking debuff that can be applied with either basic attacks or , and is main crowd control tool. **Once the first stack of has been applied, any allied basic attack will add stacks. Coordinate with your teammates to quickly stun enemies. ** In teamfights be sure to tag other enemies with after you've triggered the stun. ** While there's a cooldown for marking the enemy with after it has been triggered note that you're hitting that enemy for additional magic damage during the cooldown. ** The powerful stun from makes a potent early game threat, especially in well-coordinated ganks or invades. * is a linear skill-shot that damages and slows the first enemy hit, as well as applying one stack of . ** As only damaging basic ability, it is wise to level and max this ability first. Doing so will not only increase the damage, but will also lower the cooldown for , allowing you to stack more often. * is a single-targeted dash that puts in between his target and the closest enemy champion. ** Use to block skillshots and provide resistances, potentially saving your teammates' lives. ** When laning to a minion close to your enemy to create an advantageous situation and immediately start stacking . ** You can also use as an escape, as long as you have allied champions or minions around. ** can also be self-cast to quickly give some extra resistances. * raises shield in a target direction, blocking incoming projectiles and reducing their damage. ** Use along with to protect your allies and minimize the damage taken. ** also gains a movement speed buff and ignores unit collision while using . Use this to reach allies quickly or escape pursuers. * is an area-of-effect skillshot that damages and enemies around and in the path of the skillshot. ** is a powerful tool that can be used for either initiating or disengaging from a teamfight. ** also leaves behind a field, which is especially effective in narrow jungle corridors. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * ;Countering * Be aware of enemy champions and minion positions - Braum can to them and start stacking his . References Category:Champion strategies Category:Braum de:Braum/Strategie ru:Браум/Strategy